storm_fieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Elves
Traits of All Elves - Sight; All Mer/Elves seems to possess the gift of much greater sight than other races, they can see ahead and see movement before most can. - Hearing; All Elves ears are larger than humands, and they seem to have a benfit to hearing inside those long ears as well. - Magically Tuned; All Elves are magically tuned with Mana, and therefore have a better time grasping magical subjects and spells. High Elves (Alel) High Elves, also known as Alel are the largest of the Elven sub-races. They are known to see themselves above all else (though not all are like this) and have a very magic-orientated culture. Appearance The Alel have a less diverse appearance than Humans, their height can range from around 5'8" to 6'6". Their eyes can range are normally a soft, sky blue, deep purple, or forest green. Brown is rare, while black and red eyes are never seen. Hair can range from a few colors... commonly Blonde, White, a light red, and rarely black, never anything strange like blue or green... and the hair very saturated and soft. They normally wear extremely regal and elegant clothing, mostly they wear bright, vibrant colors, with enchantments on them sometimes! Religion High Elves are based on magic, therefore they most commonly worship gods of magic, mana, knowledge, or power. In their worshiping it is known to do Preist or Clerical rituals to contact a God's servant, but this isn't used often. The Elves will normally take purple, red, or green flowers and place them on a shrine to pray with. They never speak out against their god. Aging Alel, like all Elves, has a long life-span of around 500-700 at time of death. They normally hit puberty/coming of age, at around 40-60. At this age they are sometimes sent to become learn magic and become Battlemages or magic users of some sort, however, that's not all families, most just allow their children to go and do what they wish and make their own path in life and death. History Landing and War! In the year 3-001 (3rd Era 1st Year) the Elves made landfall on the continent and began making their way to the town of Godfree, hoping to be accepted and traded with. They were met with death, arrests, and cruelty. The Elves began to rise against the Humans, and they finally declared war. They went to war with the Humans, fights for days until they took the city and one of their own became King, opening the city to all races! Temple of Sekhem Solus The Elves, after taking the city, began making the world a better place for this continent. Deep in the mountains near the city, they built a glorious Temple to the god of Magic, Sekhem Solus! This temple flourished under the rule of the King, but its blessing is beginning to leave the world nowadays. Cities Umo Taesi (Umo Tay-sigh) Even after claiming Godfree, some of the Elves split off and went forming the city of Umo Taesi on the opposite side of the continent of the capital city. They began to make contact with spirits and old natives of this land, making deals and magical contracts with them. The outcome of them is not known... Dark Elves (Drow) Dark Elves, known as Zoih, are the main thieves and dark magic-users of the world, and continent. They are stronger than the other races, and their culture is very religion-based. Appearance The Dark Elves have a less diverse appearance than Humans and High Elves, their height can range from around 5'9" to 6'2". Their eyes can range are normally a deep, crimson red or soul piercing black. Hazel is rare, while green, blue and brown eyes are never seen. Hair can range from three colors... commonly white, a dull red, or a pale blue, and very, very rarely black, never anything normal like blonde or brown... and the hair is very rough. They normally wear darker shades of all colors and robe or trenchcoat-like clothing, normally with their family mark on them! Religion The Zoih do not worship any gods commonly, but rather they pray to the ancestors of their family for health, well-being, and power. They will leave offerings of kills or hunts that they bring from the places they visit, they will also leave valuables sometimes. Aging Dark Elves, like all Elves, have a long life-span of around 500-700 at time of death. They normally hit puberty/coming of age, at around 40-60. At this age, they are sometimes sent to become hunters or warriors, but most commonly they are sent to study and learn the arts of trade and commerce, but it is not unknown for Dark Elves to do other things. History Landing Like all the Elves, the Zoih landed on the continent in 3-001, and left instantly away from Humans and Godfree, settling on the other side of the canal. Traveling In the travels, by land, around the continent to get to the point of the city founding, the Dark Elves met with a native tribe, and traded for silks with them... in this time they also created an alliance with them, which will come in play later in history. Battle of the Dragon Even now, Dragon's still roam and soar through the skies of the world... one happened across the Elves after the forming of their city (discussed in 'Cities'). The dragon attacked the city, rampaging and burning the palace of the Zoih to a crisp, leaving most of the nobles dead. The warriors and Battlemages fought against it, finally the Court Magician Zylus, came out with a scroll he created, trapping the dragon inside of it until the release spell is cast... which has not happened as of yet. Cities Afallean The Zoih set off to this land, founding the city of Afallean on the other side of the canal of Godfree, the now diverse city. They created the city under the ideal of caring for the dead and ancestors, which they continue to do in the Womb of the Dead Souls today. Wood Elves (Voist) Wood Elves, also known as Voist, are the Druids and foresters of the world, known to guard the great 'Forest of Time Bent,' they are powerful druidic masters, and will attack anyone stepping foot in the forest with ill intent. Appearance Voist have a less diverse appearance than Humans and High Elves, their height can range from around 5'4" to 6'0". Their eyes can range are normally a soft, chocolate brown or forest green. Blue is rare, while black, and hazel eyes are never seen. Hair can range from a couple colors... commonly a deep brown, a soft red, or a dirty blonde, and rarely black, never white or red... and the hair is normally in some sort of pony-tail or some such. They normally wear forest or leavy shades of colors and vest or 'skin-showing' clothing, normally with a tattoo (suggesting druidism or magic) or none at all on their body! Religion The Wood Elves commonly worship gods of the hunt, forest, or life. They are commonly known to offer the most clear of their hunt (antlers of a deer, scales of a crocodile/alligator, etc) to a brassier of the God, and light it on fire, leaving it to burn for good luck and well-being of them and their family for long times. Aging Voist, like all Elves, have a long life-span of around 500-700 at time of death. They normally hit puberty/coming of age, at around 40-60. At this age, they are most commonly sent to become hunters or druids, but sometimes they are sent to learn other forms of magic and energy, but it is not unknown for Voist to do other things with their life like adventuring or leaving the town. History Landing and Founding Like all the Elves, the Wood Elves landed on the continent in 3-001, and left instantly away from Humans like the Dark Elves, and they say a forest about a days walk from the town, and they went into it, they were sent about a week in the future, and saw this a powerful magical display, building up the down near it. So far, they've had no trouble, perhaps the blessing of the Forest of Time Bent? Cities Sahemelle The city the Voist formed is a large grassland, with a few trees and flowers around showing off the druidic magic of them all. They have built of guard towers and archer towers, shooting arrows in volleys down at enemies skillfully!